A Raven and Red
by SeverNSkull
Summary: Itachi is partnered with a goofy swordsman who changes his story entirely. Join the duo as they change the Uchiha's fate and that of certain criminals abroad... This is all AU, pretty much an Uchiha-based AU with two OCs. The idea came from a role play and a picture.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi Uchiha was an up and coming young ninja. By age seven, he had graduated from Konoha Academy at the top of his class. By age eight, he had mastered his Sharingan. By age ten, he was a Chuunin and a seasoned veteran in the art of war.

He was praised by all as the greatest ninja of his generation and a genius. Even with the prowess and ability of the Uchiha, he was still one of the greatest shinobi of Konoha to ever live.

Itachi was soon placed in ANBU, under his doting father's request. He became skilled in his duties and even though many looked down upon a boy as young as him in the ranks, his squad leader, Kakashi Hatake immediately recognized his genius.

Itachi's team under Kakashi was Team Ro composed of himself, a Mokuton-user named Yamato, and a kenjutsu expert, Yugaō. Unfortunately, not everyone in his team was as fortunate as the young prodigy. On a mission one day, there was a causality. A squad of rogue ninja from now-neutral Yugagakure, were hoping to make a huge bounty by capturing a Uchiha and ripping out their Sharingan. The group had split up as the Konohagakure ninja pursued them. Each group had taken an eye, so to boot, each Sharingan user, Kakashi and Itachi followed a diffeent group. Itachi joined with Yugaō and Kakashi teamed up with Yamato. Itachi hadn't expected them to have back-ups in hiding. No one could have guessed that so many ninja had defected after the small country had turned its hidden village into a tourist attraction. All that was heard was that there was a huge massacre immediately afterwards.

After catching up to the enemy, the battle began and the two ninja were swept apart in the bloodshed. Itachi wanted to help her, but he was too focused on his mission. Yugaō was a strong young woman; she could take care of herself. They both fought valiantly against the men twice their size and then, the unthinkable. Itachi had captured the scene with his own eyes as he glimpsed upon her broken, shredded body. Her dull, lifeless black eyes had looked outwards on him. Her fair skin was saturated with her own blood and the enemy's and swollen with discolorations. Her violet hair flayed around her and fell in her face in spider-webbing strands. Yugaō was _dead_.

Itachi had known death before, in fact, Itachi was well acquainted with death. He did so easily and gracefully take lives with his skill and the aid of his Sharingan. He may have acquainted himself with death, but they were not on friendly terms. He disliked watching a team-mate fall and longed for a peace that would never come. He looked up towards the sky; the clouds and dusky blue and grey had no answers as pink and red and golds of every color swirled into the mix. No. _Nothing_.

He bent down and apologized to his team-mate as his leader and fellow team-mate arrived, touching down to the ground with an equal coating of crimson as Itachi himself bore on his padded armor. "Gomen nasai, Yugaō-san. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough...", then he gently closed her lids and stood back to himself.

"We were too late", Kakashi said. His voice revealed nothing, as well as his masked visage, but Itachi was intelligent enough to know he felt the same pang of resentment. Death was rather unfair, but it was what ruled a shinobi's life.

Itachi nodded briefly, "She fought her opponents well." The trio looked over the corpses of her severed opponents, lying in pieces in a field of blood on cool green grass and brambles of underbrush.

Kakashi nodded and Itachi could feel the waves of regret pouring from him. Yamato said nothing but his mouth was set in a thin line behind his own mask.

They would take the corpse back and have it buried, her name would be carved into the memorial, and they'd get another team-mate that would die in honorable combat.

Itachi was becoming more detached. He had liked her soft, caring personality. It would be depressing to watch another friend or acquaintance die. He definitely wouldn't get close to his new team-mate; no. He'd definitely avoid them, no matter who he was: _Hikari Daibaku_.

* * *

_Okay, Sever here. I know my information is inaccurate on Team Ro, but it was for the sake of the story and role play. I'm sorry I killed off a character so soon! Gomen nasai, Reader-san! Don't kill me~!_

_Okay, so I wrote this to make a backstory for my Naruto OC, Hikari Daibaku. I liked his character so much that I had to write it! He's on my Deviantart so you can see a sketch of him there. I'm not the best artist, but... you know... The story has a few minor time skips of which I'll tell you of, and I don't own any characters of Naruto._

_Thank you for reading! Please review!_

_(Credit for this story go to 'Ash in Darkness' and 'SeverNSkull'.)_


	2. Chapter 2

The Hokage had summoned Team Ro's leader into his office. His pipe was releasing wisps of puffy white smoke and his brows furrowed as if mulling something over. Kakashi had just arrived and made himself known. "Sandaime-sama; you paged for me?"

"Ah, Hatake-san. It's rather unfortunate that your teammate has passed," he said solemnly studying the single grey eye.

The white-haired young shinobi nodded, "Yes, very unfortunate. She was a valuable team-mate and a talented kunoichi."

Sarutobi nodded and softly grunted in agreement. "Although I know that you and your team are still in mourning - and it pains me to do so - I must fill the slot with another eligible candidate."

Kakashi wasn't very happy about having to move on and replace another teammate; after his late sensei, the Yondaime; Minato, had died He swore he'd never let another team-mate die. He just wasn't good enough and he blamed himself for it.

"It was a difficult choice to make, but the Council insists I assign this shinobi," the old man slid a file across the desk of which Kakashi suspiciously eyed and picked up. The Sharingan nin opened the folder and raised a brow.

"I'm not too fond of the idea myself, but Mitokado-san and Danzō seem to think it is necessary," the old man sighed and let his eyes fall shut as he took a long puff of his pipe. The newest member of Team Ro might be their undoing. "Hatake-san, I want you to keep a close eye on the boy."

"Why's that?"

"I question the honorable Council's motive for this. The boy has enough talent to have him placed in ANBU, yes, but he has a tendency to act as a stubborn boy all the same; I feel it has something to do with their distrust of the Uchiha," he looked gravely into Kakashi's single grey eye, passing fear, suspicion, and trust on to the ninja.

Kakashi nodded, "Understood. So I take it he's part of ROOT?"

"No," Hiruzen chuckled some and he seemed to reminisce in an old thought, "he's as stubborn as Hashirama himself and as determinedly belligerent as bull."

Kakashi hummed in amusement, "then why put him on the team?"

Sarutobi leaned back and half-turned to the window, "He has a proclivity for destroying everything he touches." Surely enough, men were working on a building that faced a busy street. Kakashi couldn't make out the details from here, but there were large chunks missing and the building was crippled to say the least.

"Ah. I see. Sounds like fun."

Sarutobi chuckled in his own unsure amusement, watching the building be tirelessly repaired. "It will certainly be interesting..."

* * *

"Oi, Itachi," a curly-haired ninja said, rushing up to the raven's side. He slung his arm over the ANBU ninja's shoulders.

"Shisu-kun, this is not the right time for that," the smaller stoic raven replied. Both young men were dressed fully in black; the funeral ceremony for Yugaō was today.

Shisui chuckled nervously and his smiled faded into a tight frown. "Ita-kun, it wasn't your fault. It happens."

Itachi just looked straight on through as the pair headed to the memorial. He felt guilty. He knew ninja weren't supposed to get attached to their teammates either, but he rather liked her personally. At least having his closest friend and cousin, Shisui around soothed the pain and eased his guilt for letting a teammate down by following the Code.

"I know what a shinobi's life pertains to, Shisui; I just long for peace," he stated as they neared the gathering of black. There weren't many people who knew the girl; some were there just to support Kakashi and his shame of having another teammate die.

"Is there such a thing?"

Itachi blinked slowly in quick thought, "I presume, only in death."

Shisui decided to change the subject. "I heard you're getting a new teammate."

"Mediocre news at a mediocre pace; enlighten me," Itachi responded in his usual monotone.

"There's a rumor that the Hokage put '_the swordsman_' on your team," he said in a low voice; almost a whisper.

"Gekkou?"

"No way," Shisui answered shaking his head, "Daibaku."

"Hn," Itachi didn't favor the new candidate. "It's only a rumor." In fact, it was more than a rumor; the swordsman himself had found out and threw a tantrum, challenging people to fight him. This was how the apartment building by Sarutobi's office had become so mangled and met its end. It was obvious he didn't favor the idea either.

"You know he was the one that tore down that building on the pla-"

"Yes; I am aware. Let us put the thought aside until later. I do not wish to have him on my mind at my comrade's funeral," Itachi chided.

Shisui held his tongue and shook his head To clear it, "S-Sorry Itachi!"

Itachi sighed softly and they joined the silent throng of people. His chest ached as he thought of their off-time together with Kakashi. Neither of them would ever be the same again.

* * *

The funeral had passed and Team Ro were due to receive a new member in their ranks. Itachi wasn't thrilled after Kakashi described the boy, even with his skill set. The shinobi about to be placed on their team was in Layman's terms, an asshole. He was arrogant and stupid and as perverse as could be, at least for a preteen. That wasn't the worst of it either!

Hikari Daibaku was literally a ticking time-bomb. Every time he became enraged, he caused a mass of destruction and the Hokage sought to place him _here_? In ANBU? Kakashi was a good leader, but no one deserved _this guy _on their squad. Itachi could recall the story he heard from Shisui and Kakashi about the boy wrecking a building with his rage all over his new assignment.

Itachi, Kakashi, and Yamato stood stoic and calm on one of the training grounds; Training ground number 7. They were waiting for him. When it finally seemed like he wouldn't come, a red-haired flame came thundering towards them. He stopped maybe three feet away, kicking up a cloud of dust. The boy coughed and smiled brightly, showing his toothy smile to its fullest. His red hair seemed to fan out around him like a protective shield.

That was him; Hikari Daibaku.

Kakashi looked over the boy, thinking that he looked a bit like his late sensei's wife. Itachi just looked straight at him, noticing the busted lip and the black eye. The boy was a brawler. He also took notice that the nin had a set of twin swords strapped to his back so it made sense.

Hn. Another kenjutsu user? Further cause to distance himself.

"You're far past due, Daibaku," Kakashi said crossing his arms.

Hikari continued to smile, "I was in a fight."

"That isn't an excuse to shirk your duties," Kakashi replied with the same annoyance.

"It is when I win, heichou," Hikari chided.

Kakashi narrowed his single grey eye. "You really think that, don't you," he asked the arrogant redhead.

The boy continued to grin. It was remarkable how he could even see with all of his long red hair getting in his face. It reminded Itachi of Yugaō, lying on the cold ground in own blood, slain and lying with the corpses of her enemies, as well as the corpse of her killer. The blood and the hair covering her expression in death...

Hikari grinned and put a calloused hand on the hilt of one of his blades, drawing it. The blade was as inky black as starless night. He pointed the sword, with a cocky expression, at the trio, "I can take on any one of ya and wipe the floor with ya!"

Yamato chuckled nervously, Kakashi raised a brow, and Itachi didn't move at all. He activated his Sharingan, surprising the boy and making his green eyes widen as wide as saucers. If he was going to try something, Itachi would be ready. Hikari's blade fell slightly as he more stated than asked, "You're a Uchiha?!"

Kakashi spoke up, "Itachi is among the most talented ninja in Konoha. It would not be wise to challenge him."

Hikari smirked and tensed with anticipation for a challenge. He was definitely better, right? "Talent's nothin' to me! I'm going to be the best swordsman in Konoha, then the country, and then the world! I will be invincible," he cried out with pride.

Kakashi furrowed his brows, "No one is invincible; even the Founder."

"Maybe I'm better than the Founder, old man, eh?"

Yamato chuckled once more, making the redhead snarl in rage, "You question my greatness?" He pointed his blade at Yamato's throat.

Itachi pressed a finger to the side of the blade and pushed it away gently, "You should not threaten the lives of your teammates."

Hikari met eyes with him again and rage bubbled higher. "You aren't the leader, hm!"

"No, he isn't," Kakashi responded, "but I am. Sheath your weapon."

Hikari did so reluctantly and kept his eyes on Itachi. He'd definitely show him up later. Yeah! It'd be easy! Uchihas rely on genjutsu and genjutsu-users are physically weak! What's the worst that could happen, eh?!


	3. Chapter 3

Hikari glared at the raven the rest of the day. Kakashi was having him perform simple techniques for dispelling genjutsu and defend himself. It was angering him, frustrating him to no end, but he had to pounce on Itachi later. He had to avenge his pride!

Kakashi made every move to attack the young teen, forcing him to stay alert. His Sharingan blazed and captured Hikari in a genjutsu where he was running in a growing hall of darkness, unable to escape and running towards his swords, never getting anywhere. He quickly realized it was a genjutsu and started making the seals in a blur of motion. Genjutsu was _not_ his specialty, but he knew how to regulate his chakra to deactivate it.

A sharp kunai lashed out, seeking his throat the moment he left the last genjutsu. He flailed and evaded at the last second, gaining a nick on the side of his neck. He winced as it stung and got back into the position to defend himself, his black katana grasped in both hands. The grey-haired ninja watched him subtly not caring. He steadied his sight on him and tried to decide his next move. Kakashi had something in his hand, but he couldn't see it.

He squinted, trying to catch a glimpse of it, "What the hell is that old m-"

The Copy-nin yanked and Hikari felt the tight thread wrap around his neck as he was pulled forward. He was flying forward at a brutal speed, dropping his black katana and crumpling before the team leader. He was damn lucky his neck wasn't broken. Hikari struggled to rip it off but the thread had wrapped around him too tight to remove, leaving the boy gasping for breath.

His teammates could do nothing but stare at him as he scavenged his pockets for a kunai or something to free himself, but he couldn't come up with anything. Itachi began to step forward but Kakashi raised a hand and knelt to face the boy. With a kunai in-hand, he slashed the translucent line and trimmed the length of Hikari's hair, intentionally shortening it to being above his shoulders. The redhead beneath him gasped, filling his lungs with air and sputtered. "W-Why... did y-you... do that," he said in between coughs in a harsh, strained voice.

"You don't need it. It distracts you and hinders your view," he answered simply and stood, pocketing his kunai.

This boy seemed interesting. Kakashi had nearly killed him and the only thing he had worried about was his hair. It made sense for members of the Daibaku clan to be crazy, but neither Kakashi or Itachi could make light or reason of why he failed to act as most people would had their teammate tried to kill them; the idiot was more worried about medial things.

The swordsman rubbed his throat to soothe it and Itachi came forward with a bottle of water. He offered it wordlessly to the boy who had finally sat up and they met eyes for several long moments; angry seafoam green and calm black locked in place.

The redhead growled and knocked it away and refusal. "I don't need your help, baka! Now where's my sword," he hissed.

Yamato pointed, "O-Over here."

The Daibaku got up and padded his way to it. His hand went from his throat and on the hilt as he stooped to grasp it. He stood back up and grinned, "I'm ready for round two."

Kakashi looked at him curiously and rolled his eyes upwards as he thought while simultaneously gauging the time. "That should be enough for the day. Don't want you to die in a training accident," he said with mild sarcasm.

"What do you mean _training acciden_t? I'm not weak like that! Fight me, you premature geezer," he screamed ready to fight again.

Kakashi made no move to do anything, but moved his eyes back to the boy. He shouldn't be in ANBU; with this personality, he _should be_ dead by now, or worse: a genin.

Yamato came forward and put a hand on his shoulder, "There's always tomorrow. Kakashi usually knows what he's talking about though; I bet you're exhausted! We can train tomorrow!" He smiled behind his own mask, chuckling reassuringly.

Hikari sneered and yanked away. "Fine. Tomorrow, but I'll beat you tomorrow," he said cockily smirking, "mark my words!" He sheathed his sword and turned to Itachi, giving him that dark, shitty look before leaving. He still had time to sneak up on Itachi. He'd like to get back at Kakashi too, but he _was_ the team leader.

He'd definitely get the Uchiha tonight. It was almost sundown after all!

* * *

The redheaded ninja had managed to pick up some soldier pills earlier that evening to restore his chakra some. True, his body was sore as hell, but his pride was more important. He'd ambush and attack the Sharingan user and regain his honor! His apple green eyes already twinkled at the thought.

Hikari relished the thought of defeating Itachi; the genius Uchiha and next leader of his clan. A Sharingan user would be hard to beat, but he was determined to do so. He seated himself in a tree a few blocks from the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha headed home along side his clan-mate, Shisui Uchiha. He had a few errands to run and was finally ready to end a long day.

"So how did it go, Itachi? Did he cause any problems today," the curly-haired shinobi asked. He turned to Itachi as they walked to gauge his reaction.

Itachi just looked on straight ahead, just as stoic as before. "He showed up two hours late, threatened us all, and got half-strangled by Hatake-san," he answered in his casually laid monotone.

Shisui raised a brow, "Daibaku-kun?"

"Yes."

"What possessed the Sandaime to put _that guy_ in ANBU," Shisui asked with concern.

"I didn't ask. I was not within my rights to," Itachi answered.

Shisui hummed thoughtfully, "He sounds even more interesting than I imagined."

Itachi made no move to answer, but froze to activate his Sharingan as they got closer to the tree Hikari hid in. Shisui followed his gaze to the tree before them. He didn't notice any visual difference without his Sharingan activated, but he did note the poorly concealed, yet low chakra in the tree.

"Is that him," he whispered.

"It is."

Shisui grinned and the pair stood in place, waiting for the swordsman to come out. Hikari hesitated at first, but jumped down, angrily pouting that they had recognized him.

"Daibaku-kun," Itachi said and nodded a bow, Shisui nodded too.

Hikari grimaced and just growled, "How'd you know I was here?" He didn't even introduce himself or greet them.

Itachi decided it was best not to speak so Shisui decided to, "Heya! I'm Shisui Uchiha!"

Hikari figured he wasn't getting out of it and nodded back.

"Our Sharingan not only see movement and copy moves, but we can see your chakra too," Shisui answered.

"You were not very well concealed. However, I can aid in teaching you," Itachi added with no tone as usual.

"Poorly concealed? I'll show you _poorly concealed_," he said angrily pulling out his black blade. He pointed it towards Itachi, "I challenge you to a duel!"


End file.
